Promise
by Eu9eNi3
Summary: Kau telah berjanji padaku, Kippei.. Kau tidak akan mengingkarinya, kan? TachiChito, ato ChitoTachi.. tauk mana seme en mana uke XD


Disclaimer : Abang Konomi Takeshi

_Disclaimer : Abang Konomi Takeshi.. Langganan saiia nomor 2 setelah abang syomai di skula XD_

_Kenapa saiia jadi bikin ChitoTachi (TachiChito?? Seme-nya sapa yupz??)?? Brarti saiia telah menyetujui perselingkuhan Chitose ama Tachibana dunz??_

_Tauk ah, pokoknya saiia mau bikin crita kayak gini. Urusan Chitose ama mantan uke-nya -lirik Shiraishi- byar mereka selesaikan ndiri aja. Author nggak bertanggung jawab. -ditendang-_

_Pokoknya ney juga dipengaruhi ama kecintaan saiia ama Fatal Frame (Lho?? Gag nyambung.. Gw jelasin kapan-kapan, kepanjangan kalo di sini..)..._

_Enjoy then!_

--

Kyushu, 2 tahun yang lalu..

"Senri, lihat!! Kita menang!!" Sahut Kippei gembira.

"Iya, berarti kita bisa maju ke kejuaraan nasional!!" Aku ikut bergembira, "Senangnyaaa!!" Tanpa sadar, Aku pun memeluk Kippei.

"Sen..ri?" Sahut Kippei pelan. Kulihat mukanya bersemu merah.

"Ah.. Maaf, aku terlalu senang sih, hahahahahaha.." Aku pun melepaskan pelukanku. Mukaku ikut memerah.

"Gak pa-pa, kok.. Aku juga senang.." Kippei balas memelukku, "Meluk Senri kayak meluk seribu boneka beruang.. Gede sih!!"

"Ehh, jangan samakan aku dengan boneka beruang dong!!" Protesku.

"Hahahahahahahaha..." Kippei tertawa, "Kalau bisa, aku ingin terus bersamamu sampai lulus, dengan demikian kita bisa maju ke kejuaraan nasional yang sama!"

"Janji, ya?" Kataku sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingku.

"He-eh!!" Ia melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya ke kelingkingku, "Kalau berbohong, matanya akan dicabut penjaga neraka!!"

Kemudian, kami pun berjalan pulang sambil bercanda. Sungguh aku selalu teringat masa-masa itu.

--

Kejuaraan nasional..

Kippei tampang gugup, dan Ia terus-terusan memandangi raketnya tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun.

"Relaks sajalah.." Kataku. Aku pun mengulurkan sekaleng minuman dingin untuknya, Nih, buatmu.. Biar nggak tegang.."

"Thanks.." Kippei pun membuka minuman yang kuberikan, "Hmm, aku tidak tegang karena aku ingin bertanding, tapi karena aku.."

Muka Kippei memerah.

"Eh?"

"Senri, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu kalau aku memenangkan pertandingan ini.. BERDUA SAJA. Bisakah kau datang ke lapangan F?" Sahut Kippei, setengah berbisik.

Aku terdiam. Apa yang ingin Kippei bicarakan?

"Single 3, Kippei Tachibana melawan.." Suara wasit sudah terdengar.

"Ah, giliranku.." Kippei langsung bangun dari tempat duduknya, "Duluan ya.."

Ia melambaikan tangannya, jadi kubalas. Aku tidak pernah menduga, kalau senyuman itu adalah senyuman Kippei yang terakhir kali kulihat.

Selama pertandingan, kulihat Kippei sudah mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya, tapi lawannya terlalu kuat. Kippei terlihat kepayahan. Sampai pada tengah pertandingan, kurasa Kippei melakukan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak pernah dilakukannya.

"URAAAAAAA!!" Teriak Kippei. Tiba-tiba, gerakan Kippei yang biasanya kalem dan tenang, berubah seperti kerasukan setan. Gaya permainannya tidak beraturan, dan Ia mulai melukai lawan.

"Kippei, jangan!!" Teriakku. Terlambat, karena kulihat Kippei sudah melancarkan smash unggulannya.

Dan, kulihat pemain lawan memegangi matanya sambil menjerit kesakitan. Darah segar mengalir dari matanya.

Dalam sekejap, pelatih, tim medis, dan wasit segera menghampiri pemain tersebut dengan panik. Kita memang dinyatakan menang pada pertandingan itu, namun tidak ada satupun dari kami yang terlihat senang, apalagi Kippei.

Setelah pertandingan itu, Kippei langsung pulang. Kurasa Ia lupa dengan janjinya.

--

Kami menerima kabar kalau pemain yang dilukai Kippei waktu itu tidak bisa bermain tennis lagi karena matanya benar-benar rusak parah. Tentu saja Kippei merasa sangat bersalah. Sejak itu pula, aku tidak pernah berbicara dengan Kippei lagi. Suatu hari, aku memutuskan untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Kippei.." Panggilku. Ia menoleh, tatapannya kosong.

"Senri.." Jawabnya pelan, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Nggg, Kamu ingat kata-katamu waktu itu?? Apa yang ingin kaukatakan??"

Kippei tersenyum sedih. "Senri, aku ingin mengatakannya, tapi kurasa semuanya sudah terlambat.. Aku.. Aku.."

"Kippei?"

"Aku suka kamu, Senri, dari pertama kita bertemu.. Kaulah orang pertama yang paling mengerti aku.. Terima kasih atas segalanya.." Aku bisa melihat air mata di pelupuk matanya. Kippei langsung berlari, meninggalkanku.

Sudah terlambat.. Apa maksudnya?

--

Itu adalah kejadian beberapa tahun lalu, ketika Kippei menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Setelah itu, Ia pindah ke Tokyo tanpa memberitahuku. Sudah jelas, aku kesal dan marah sekali.

Dan hari itu, ketika aku hanya iseng mampir di pertandingan Kanto, aku melihat dirinya. Ia sudah berubah sekali, dan Ia memakai seragam yang tidak kukenal. Ia juga sudah mencukur habis dan mengecat rambut pirangnya, sehingga aku hampir tidak mengenalnya.

Ia sudah berubah sekali. Sosokku yang besar ini memang mengundang perhatian, sehingga anak-anak yang berseragam sama dengannya riuh ketika aku datang. Dasar norak.

"Kippei, kau tambah lemah.. Lebih kuat dulu.." Gumamku, dan kurasa Ia mendengarku. Huh, biarlah.. Aku ingin bertanding dengannya lagi, kali ini sebagai rival, bukan sebagai teman.

Hahaha, sepertinya Ia tambah jantan. Padahal waktu bersamaku dulu Ia seperti cewek, lemah lembut dan imut. Sekarang Ia jadi gagah perkasa, dan tampaknya para kouhai-nya berminat dengannya.

--

Karena itu, aku meminta Shiraishi agar aku bisa bertanding dengan Kippei di pertandingan single. Mulanya Shiraishi menolak dan mengomel, namun akhirnya Ia luluh juga.

Kenapa aku mengharapkan bertemu dengannya lagi? Aku tidak mengerti, tapi aku yakin kalau aku akan menemukan jawabannya di pertandingan ini.

"Kippei, kita bertemu lagi.." Sapaku datar.

"Ya.." Jawab Kippei singkat. Aku tidak bisa menebak isi hatinya saat ini.

Pertandingan sudah berjalan sampai beberapa menit. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk mengutarakan isi hatiku padanya.

"Kippei, kuharap kau tidak lupa akan janjimu.." Kataku sambil mengejar bolanya.

"Yang mana?" Jawab Kippei, sambil berusaha mengembalikan bolaku.

"Janji kita untuk selalu bersama.."

Gerakan Kippei terhenti. Bolanya masuk.

"Fifty-love!!" Sahut wasit.

"Kuharap kamu tidak melupakannya.." Kataku sambil melakukan first serve. Syuuuung.. Sesuai keinginanku, serve itu memang service ace.

"Nah, yang tadi itu kutembakkan ke hatimu.." Kataku santai. Sesaat, kulihat muka Kippei memerah, seperti ketika aku masih bersamanya dulu.

"Senri.. Aku pasti akan menepati janjiku.."

Tidak kuduga, Kippei membiarkan serve-ku tadi mengenai mata kirinya. Aku benar-benar tidak menduganya, dan entah kenapa hal ini membuatku teringat peristiwa beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Tiba-tiba, aku teringat janji kita beberapa tahun yang lalu, ketika kami saling melingkarkan jari kelingking...

"Kalau berbohong, matanya akan dicabut penjaga neraka!!"

"KIPPEI!!" Aku langsung menghampirinya. Kippei memegangi mata kirinya sambil meringis.

"Kippei, kamu tidak apa-apa kan?? Kenapa kau melakukan hal yang bodoh begitu??"

"Senri.." Sahutnya, "Maafkan aku.. Kurasa ini adalah hukuman buatku.."

"Kippei.." Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ternyata, meskipun sudah berlalu beberapa tahun, Ia masih mengingat soal janji itu.

"Pertandingan ini bisa diteruskan??" Tanya wasit. Aku menatap Kippei ragu-ragu, tapi Ia mengangguk.

"Teruskan, kumohon.." Pinta Kippei. Sesuai keinginannya, aku pun meneruskan pertandingannya.

Hasil pertandingannya sudah bisa ditebak. Sehebat apapun Kippei, idak mungkin dia bisa bermain maksimal hanya dengan sebelah mata. Aku pun menang.

"Senri.." Kippei menyalami tanganku, "Aku kalah. Kurasa kau memang hebat.."

Aku balas menyalami tangannya, "Tidak, itu karena tindakan bodohmu.. Mmm, Kippei.."

"Ng?"

"Kalau kau tetap tidak berubah pikiran, maukah kau.. Terus bersamaku?" Mukaku memerah, "Aku.. Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu.. Aku ingin memilikimu.."

Kippei terdiam, mukanya memerah.

"Tentu saja, Senri!" Kippei memelukku, "Sudah lama aku tidak memeluk boneka beruangku.."

Aku membatu, sementara Kippei terus memelukku.

Sungguh, itu hari terindah dalam hidupku!!

--

_Demikianlah plesetan paling gejhe dari pertandingan Chitose vs. Tachibana.._

_Beda jauh dari aselinya?? Emank itu plesetan koq.. Plesetan paling LEBAY yang bakal pernah anda baca, hohohohohohoho.. -malah bangga-_

_Kalo ada yang salah salah ketik ato salah kata, mohon dimaapkan.. Karena meski udah nuliz fic selama 3 tahun, saiia tetep pemula selamanya.. Bisa gitu yah?_

_If you like, review pliz!_

**OMAKE (gag usah dibaca, gejhe)**

Sementara Kippei dan Senri peluk-pelukan, kedua tim saling berpandang-pandangan dengan tampang heran.

"Apa-apaan ini??" Sahut Kenya dengan tampang kecut.

"Uwaaaahhhhhh... Gelap!! Siapa yang menutup matakuu?? Aku ingin lihaaaattt!!" Kintaro memberontak, membuat Gin agak kerepotan menahannya.

"Chitose.." Shiraishi menatap Chitose dengan geram, dan... Ia membuka perbannya dan berubah jadi super saiya.

Maap, bagian terakhir nggak usah dibaca..

Sementara itu, di bagian lain di lapangan..

"Ternyata Tachibana-san udah punya pacaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr..." Seluruh anggota Fudoumine meratap-ratap sambil menangis. Halah, lebay banget...


End file.
